A Sci-Fi Summerween
by Tylernovander3
Summary: When Summerween rolls around Dipper Pines finds himself at a house party thinking about Science Fiction, the dark woods, and a certain blonde heiress. [DipperXPacifica] Rated T for Underage drinking and Smoking from background characters.


Sci-Fi Summerween

Author's Note: I love the pairing of Dipper and Pacifica and well decided to post a story on an idea I had after Halloween a few weeks ago.

I do not own anything to do with Gravity Falls. Any comments would be helpful. Enjoy.

Notes: Dipper and Pacifica are around 16-17 in this story. Rated T for slight underage drinking/smoking from background characters.

The Jack-o-melons were still lit along the bustling street where small kids dressed as superheroes, monsters and certain pop cultural characters lugged pillowcases full of treats as well as a few eggs and toilet paper for town was a buzz with the Summerween spirit, that wonderful time that allowed everyone to dress up and have fun like they would a few months later on Halloween. While the kids were out with classmates and friends the adults and teenagers were at various parties around town.

In one of the pockets of tract housing that was on the edge of town was a modestly sized two story house that currently had pumping dance track that could be heard from the next house over.

Inside the house were various teenagers drinking trashcan punch, or cheap light beer as ping pong balls soared into red dixie cups. On a couch in the corner a girl dressed as Frankenstein's bride getting her make-up smeared by the boy wrapped in toilet paper saying he was a mummy.

The back porch was a den of smokers holding conversations about the last party they were at or how many drinks they had ingested over the course of the night but a bit farther from the porch just to the side of the cigarette smoke was a brown haired 17 year old nursing a half full Cerveza brand Mexican beer.

He was wearing a costume he had made with the help of his twin who even in the years that they decided they were too old to trick or treat she still made him dress in matching costumes.

It was a screen accurate costume of the smuggler Rand Cello from the seminal Sci-fi classic Space Fights, his sister was dressed as a female version of the main character Duke Flystalker complete with blue lazer sword she had been poking boys she thought were cute.

He let out a loud sigh and took another long sip of his beer, the forest was so quiet compared to how loud the party was inside he wanted nothing more than to just silently trek into the serene woodlands and just relax under a large tree. It wasn't that he hated parties, in fact he found them fun sometimes but for some reason tonight the woods called out to him especially since _she_ was missing from their trio. Unbeknownst to him another person was calling out and he didn't figure it out until he was tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Pines, someone is looking for you."

Dipper shook his head and looked at the boy wearing a hockey mask on the top of his head and a pair of coveralls. "Who is it?" The boy chuckled, took a drag of his cigarette and noted "You'll find out in a second."

Exiting the door when the smoker slasher turned around was the beautiful blonde haired heiress who had her long golden locks tied into two buns on the side of her head and a white dress rounding out the Space Fights trio as Princess Kayla.

It felt as though time slowed down a bit when she approached and he did as he normally did when she made him breathless, he threw a barb her way. "Of course you had to dress as a princess but I thought you were going to be at your parents Summerween party all night tonight."

Her hands fell to her hips and she copped that famous Northwest attitude " I'm sorry did I ruin your chances with the one of these scantily clad bimbos? Maybe one of the Corduroy girl's college friends? I saw one dressed as a sexy lumberjack, if you are into that."

Dipper shook his head "No Paz I just thought you didn't want to grace me with your presence tonight after all you said you hated to dress up on Summerween."

She gasped "Oh and here I thought you would be happy to see me in this nerd get up. I guess i could always go back to Brad Thornton the third, after all he is single, very rich, and was talking to me as long as I let him."

Dipper felt his smile drop and a pang of jealousy rush through his body. "Brad? That's a dumb name, i can smell the caviar and smugness from here."

She shot him a sideways look and cocked a crooked grin. "Oooh someone is jealous."

Dipper slugged the rest of the beer and shook his head "Me, jealous? Pfft...you know something princess…" He took a step towards her closing the distance between them ignoring the smokers who were looking at the pair out of the corners of their eyes. "...I think that you came here to this as you would call it 'hovel' to come and see me because you, dare I say, like me. In fact you like me more than those stuck up rich snots at your mansion. So your worshipfulness, I want to hear you say that you like me. "

A slight blush covered her cheeks, she started feeling the heat coming off the gangly dork in front of her, she straightened up not wanting to show him any more signs of attraction and letting him know how right he was. "As if Pines, all you are is a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking…nerfherder!"

He laughed out loud and put his hands up in front of him "Hey who's scruffy lookin'?" Before clearing his throat, he looked down in her eyes, they were gorgeous and the way she wore that costume was perfect, she looked the part of space royalty that could not be denied. He felt his heart flutter and his stomach get filled with moths. "Uh...how about this, if i admit i was a bit jealous will you admit you wanted to see me?"

Pacifica looked up to the soft smile on his lips and smirked "I can't believe my little scoundrel Dipper Pines is jealous of a trust fund douchebag that tried to impress me by asking me to watch him play polo. I think I am going to capture this moment in my head and savor it for a long while."

Dipper cleared his throat "Paz…?"

She looked to the ground and said a little quickly trying to sneak it by him. "I snuck out because i wanted to see you. You caught me, I wanted to see my nerdy, monster hunting best friend. Okay? I like hanging out with you Pines. Good enough?"

He nodded the word best friend stung a bit just because every time they had one of these little back and forths he always felt an attraction that was starting grow to something more than platonic but whenever she said that words his heart would sink into his guts. "Ok, well now that we have that out of the way, do you want a drink or something?"

She smiled thinking about how he had been in her mind all night, about her and Mabel came up with this plan of her dressing up as a character he had a crush on since childhood and finally taking the jump that she had wanted to for months now. She knew he had a crush on her and whether he knew about her mutual feelings she was going to make them clear right now. "Or something..." She reached up to the taller Dipper and grabbed the hair on the back of his head bringing him into a long passionate kiss. When she broke off his lips she put her finger on his lips. "Happy Summerween Dipstick."

His face was blank as the shock of being kissed that intensely by the girl who still brought his knees trembling every time he saw her rolled over his head in waves. He started stammering and blurting out the first questions that came into his head. "Uh...w-was that? Are we? Do you?"

She turned and walked to the door, before she entered he called out for everyone at the smokers corner to stare at either one of the pair.

"I love you."

She looked over her shoulder and said with a smile "I know."

End


End file.
